The Odd Squad Dance
by oddsquadfan
Summary: Every year Odd Squad hosts a dance. This year, its boys ask girls. Otis hates any type of dance or party. He has no choice but to ask Olympia. To find out what happens, read the story and see if this dance is going to be the bomb, or the worst night of his life.


The Odd Squad Dance

It was a regular day at the Odd Squad. Solving cases. Paperwork. Ms. O yelling off and on all day. Olympia and Otis were pooped. They were just waiting to get the day over with. Ms. O was even tired herself from yelling at agents to do their job. Agents were all around the place, when all of the sudden, Ms. O yelled loudly, "STOP! Finish the case you are working on and then take a break. You guys are going to die if you keep working!" Olympia and Otis were surprised to hear Ms. O say to stop working. Olympia whispered to her partner, "She probably wants us to stop working for a little bit so we can rest up for the dance." "Most Likely."

 **An Hour Later**

After a long lunch, all the agents returned to their desks. Once again, Ms. O yelled, "Attention! As you all know, we are hosting a dance tonight. At this time choose who you would like to take. Boys ask girls." Otis became red. He didn't want to start something, but he didn't want to go alone either. Or did he? He thought about it quick. In a split second, Olympia ran to him, "Who are you taking? Anyone in mind?" This made things worse. If he let her down, she would be devastated. He had to say yes. "Actually, I do have someone in mind. You. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Olympia blushed, "Yes, of course! You're my best friend!" Otis thought to himself, am I? Olympia smiled and said, "Can't wait to see you at the dance!" She skipped away happily back to her desk. Otis stood there almost starstruck, "What am I going to do," he murmured.

The rest of the day was not as busy as it was in the morning. It was actually pretty boring for the rest of the day. Night shift was cancelled. Agents were getting hyped up for the dance.

 **At The Dance**

Lights were flashing around HQ. Music volume was most likely close to MAX. Agents were walking around not getting into it. Otis was wearing his regular uniform waiting for Olympia to come. Everyone was dressed nice. Most the girls wore some sort of short dress, but Ms. O wore a beautiful, long, golden gown. The boys just wore their regular uniforms. Oona came up to Otis, "Where is Olympia?" "I dunno. Have you seen her?" Onna shook her head. "I'm here." Olympia entered HQ. She was in a short dress that had pink roses all over it. Her hair was down out of her regular mid length ponytail, and instead of her bright orange glasses, she wore gold. Somehow she seemed to shine bright through everyone. Otis seemed to feel something for her. Not a romance, but the strongest friendship anyone could ever have, but that feeling of peace broke as soon as she was walked all the way up to Otis and Oona. "So? What did I miss!?" She always spoke very loudly. "Not much. I'm going to see you guys around. Oscar said he would show me more secret stuff in the lab." Oona walked away fast. Otis stayed silent, but Olympia started chatting away. It felt like an hour of her talking about random stuff, so he interrupted her and said, "You know what, I'm going to get some punch." "Okay. I'll come." "No, it's okay. Y-you go hang out with Oona." "Alright, if you say so." She walked happily Oona's way. He thought to himself, this is worse than a duck. "Dude, are you okay?" Otis jumped, "Me? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about-wait, why do you, of all people care?" Oksana gave him a "Really?" look. "Because you're sweating in the punch I made, which took me an hour to make." "Oh, sorry. I'm just-" "Let me stop you right there. I don't care, just get away from my punch." Otis walked away from the snack table slowly and awkwardly. He kinda wishes he could get to know her a little bit better. Otis thought, maybe she is so down and has an emo-like attitude because she has a saddening past like me? The music stopped and the lights paused. Ms. O took the microphone from it's stand, "I hope all of you are having a wonderful night. We have a special guest who could make it here tonight. The one and only, Olive." (Loud Cheering) "Greetings everyone. It's good to see some familiar faces, and new faces. Every year Odd Squad hosts a dance, and every year it is different. I have to admit, I do miss being an agent, but I was meant to become a Ms. O. Its is an honor I will not take for granted, but that's enough talk about me. How is everyone?" All the agents cheered loudly: Great! Good! Awesome!

Everyone except Otis. He was just shocked how older Olive looked since he had last seen her. She looked different, most likely because she had her hair down in big curls, and all that makeup she had on. He wasn't bothered by it one bit. "Well, I'm glad because this dance is the bomb! I hope all of you have a great night. Olive, out!" (10x louder cheering) The music started once again and the lights resumed. Olive walked up to Otis, "Good to see you again. How's Olympia?" "She's good. She is over there by Oona and Oscar." "So I'm guessing you want to be alone tonight? You're avoiding almost everyone." "Yeah. I know. It's just, I don't like dances, and I don't want Olympia to think were a thing." "Otis, look at me. She won't. She just likes you as a friend." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure. Now, go hang out, and HAVE FUN. Okay? Now GO." He smiled and started to walk toward Olympia, Oona, and Oscar. "Hey everyone." "Otis! You finally came over here," Olympia said. "Howdy doo Otis." The rest of the night was fun. Otis showed off his amazing dance moves, he didn't sweat in the punch, but he was still quiet most of the time. He made more friends than he than he thought he could ever in his life. The dance was the most fun that Otis has had in his life.


End file.
